The present disclosure relates to a display device having a touch detection function, a touch detection device and an electronic apparatus.
In recent years, a display device attracts attention, in which a touch detection device which is a so-called touch panel is mounted on a display panel such as a liquid crystal display device or the touch panel and the display panel are integrated and various button images and the like are displayed on the display panel to thereby enable information input instead of normal mechanical buttons. As an input device such as a keyboard, a mouse or a keypad is not necessary in such display device having the touch panel, the display device tends to be widely used not only in a computer but also in portable information terminals such as a cellular phone.
There are some touch-panel systems such as an optical type and a resistive type, and a capacitance type touch panel having a relatively simple structure as well as capable of realizing low-power consumption is requested. However, there is a danger that noise (external noise) due to an inverter fluorescent lamp, AM radio waves, an AC power supply and so on propagates through the touch panel to cause malfunction in the capacitance type touch panel.
Some types of touch panels for improving resistance to such external noise have been proposed. For example, there is proposed, in JP-A-2010-277461 (Patent Document 1), a display device with a touch detection function which includes plural scanning electrodes (drive electrodes) and plural detection electrodes (touch detection electrodes) intersecting with the scanning electrodes in a display surface and detects a touch by using variation of capacitance formed in these intersections due to external near-field objects. In the display device with the touch detection function, the danger of improper detection due to the external noise is reduced by providing a shield electrode around the touch detection electrodes so as to surround the touch detection electrodes.